The Voice
The Voice --> Neo-Voice Malcolm Trevor Grey, better known by his title as "The Voice" is arguably one of the most dangerous and powerful men to ever exist - he is not a god or devil, instead he is a normal human who utilizes the technology of a thousand worlds to conquer and destroy anything that stands in his way.. (IMPORTANT NOTICE - as of Judgement Day The Voice is now known as Neo-Voice, more information can be found on the Neo-Voice page) STORY Birth And Early Life "Be brave my son, the world is a dark and cruel place but it is the duty of every man to try and make it better.." ~ Franciso (Malcolm's father) The Voice was born Malcolm Trevor Grey, the youngest of four children to Franciso and Elisa Grey: although Elisa was a deeply devout woman Franciso was always of the position that humanity would some day outgrow what he felt was an oppressive system of gods and foreign powers - he installed this belief in his children despite Elisa's efforts to reverse them and Franciso's teachings had an especially large impact on the young Malcolm. In a final effort to stop her children going astray Elisa had them enlisted into a "educational home" - which was in reality a hellish prison where youths were held and indoctrined into the ways of society (which at the time was ruled by fanaticism and imperialism): Malcolm suffered terribly in this prison and was abused by his peers as well as the staff until he managed to flee along with some older boys to safety. Malcolm would spend the rest of his youth in the barren wastelands until he was found by a militia preparing for what they called a "Great Struggle" - after Malcolm explained his situation to the militia they took him under their wing and he once again found himself surrounded by men and women who shared the same beliefs his father had done: Malcolm found comfort in these beliefs and made a silent oath to never again be enslaved by the oppressive society he had been born into. The Great Struggle "Why should man bow to uncaring gods and foreign tyrants? tell me! if man is to be ruled it should be by man and man alone.." ~ The Voice Malcolm spent the next couple of years training with the militia for the "Great Struggle" and at the tender age of 17 Malcolm was to experience his first true taste of warfare as the militia waged war on the society that had oppressed them: starting a three-year conflict known as the "Great Struggle" - during this war Malcolm became more and more fanatical in his views on humanity and its place in the universe: his past mistreatment along with the deaths of his fellow militia only serving to make Malcolm's belief stronger with each passing day. Malcolm began to gather a following around himself due to his daring attacks on the battlefield and his many passionate speeches, although even during these turbulent times some realised the threat Malcolm posed and tried to kill him - though he always survived such attempts on his life and they only served to make him even more determined to succeed. Ultimately, one cold winter's night, Malcolm watched alongside many others as the "Great Struggle" came to an end and the oppressive society that the militia had fought for so long finally collapsed in on itself, allowing the militia to take command of the now largely ruined planet and start the long process of rebuilding. Rise To Power "Man has no need for another saviour, no - what man requires is the undisputed leadership of his fellow man: so do not bow to me, do not serve me or worship me - no, the old gods had many commandments but man has but one: Obey" ~ The Voice For three years Malcolm watched as the militia rebuilt the world and he matured to the age of 20 - at which point he began to push for leadership, believing that he was "the Voice of man" that his father and the militia had so often talked about, the legendary leader required to truly unify humanity and ensure the dark days of oppression would never return. Malcom took to naming himself "The Voice" and gained many supporters as well as many enemies as he waged a year-long crusade of political activism and speeches: during this time claims of brutality had already surfaced as many found themselves under attack from roaming gangs supposedly being paid by Malcolm to intimidate people in siding with him but there was no way to prove this and thus no action was ever taken. Eventually Malcolm gained enough public support to seize power and at first the majority of humanity rejoiced at what they believed was the start of a new era of enlightment and liberation: though from the start of his reign the newly appointed "Voice" of man made it clear he was going to rule the world with an iron-fist.. Massacre Of Colony-I "Do not shed tears for the dead nor the dying, they have made their choices - shed a tear instead for the extremes of which you have force me to go: I am like a father exacting discipline on unruly children, you curse my name but I assure you all.. the fault is yours alone to bear" ~ The Voice A year into his rule The Voice had formed The Golden Empire and began to make plans to dominate the stars and make humanity the greatest power in the universe - however he was met with opposition by the inhabitants of Colony-I, who viewed him as an extremist and a madman, The Voice demanded their surrender to the Golden Empire but they refused and ultimately The Voice ordered the entire colony purged. So it was that a fleet of stellar-bombers went to Colony-I and under orders from The Voice bombarded the entire planet with nuclear-weaponry, massacring the entire population of 2.4 billion and rendering the planet uninhabitable for generations to come - The Voice declared this was but an inevitable fate for those who would oppose his rule and showed no remorse as he set in motion his plans to expand his empire further into the stars. Expansion Of The Empire "Execute the traitor, destroy the doubter, annihiliate the deserter - set the stars ablaze with the wrath of man.." ~ The Voice For the next three years The Voice expanded his Golden Empire across the known galaxy, annexing hundreds of worlds into it either by force or manipulation - many worlds surrendered willingly under sheer terror and in reward for their "co-operation" were spared the massacres countless other worlds endured: though even the worlds that surrendered willing were forced to become heavily polluted and mechanised as the Golden Empire colonised their worlds, drained them of resources and built large war-factories across entire continents to fuel their eternal war-machine. Seige Of Colony-IX "Citizens of Colony-IX - your will is no longer your own, your world is no longer your own, your very lives are now under the eternal protection of The Voice of man - do not bow, do not worship, simply obey.." ~ The Voice After the Golden Empire established itself as a galactic power The Voice was quick to lay seige to the final fortress of opposition left in his native reality: Colony-IX, which lay on the very outskirts of the galaxy and had traditionally been a neutral-zone with no contact with the other worlds - The Voice prepared a massive invasion-fleet sufficient to darken the skies of Colony-IX and demanded their immediate surrender to the Golden Empire. Unable to fight back against The Voice or his countless war-machines the inhabitants of Colony-IX surrendered willing, yet The Voice was not content and had the magnificiant palace of Colony-IX destroyed - this was an act of sacrilege as the palace was sacred to the people of Colony-IX but The Voice made it clear he would never again allow the citizens of Colony-IX to engage in "fruitless worship" or "false hope" - this was to be the signal of a new and terrible age for not only Colony-IX but the entire Golden Empire.. The Age Of Terror "My people, until you learn that I am the father and you are the children I shall have no option but to discipline you - why must you insist on disobedience? can you not see the errors of your ways? I am offering you all a paradise - instead you force me to bring you misery.." ~ The Voice For five long years following the takeover of Colony-IX The Voice waged a terrible "Age Of Terror" across the Golden Empire in which he and his war-machine laid waste to opposition of any kind while also ruthlessly purging the galaxy of any signs of "gods" or "foreign powers" - countless massacres, atrocities and crimes were committed in this era and The Voice remained unrepentive - to him this was all necessary for the ultimate good of humanity and to this day he has shown no signs of regret or sorrow over the billions of lives lost, ruined and shattered by his legions of war-machines, soldiers and weaponry. A New Dawn "My people, rejoice - for we have stumbled upon a gateway to infinite worlds and infinite opportunities: bask in the glorious knowledge that soon all worlds in all realities shall be under the eternal protection of The Voice of man.." ~ The Voice Two years after the Age Of Terror came to an end The Voice declared to a now fully-enslaved population that under his orders the Golden Empire would be expanding further than anyone had ever dreamed - for he had managed, through the aid of many scientists, to perfect inter-dimensional travel: at long last The Voice had the power to travel across space and time - to reach out into the depths of infinity and take what he pleased, now The Voice begins a new age of expansion and will not be content until all of Creation is a part of his eternal empire.. First Assault On Universe-Prime (Mainstream Reality) So it was that after much searching the forces of the Golden Empire would inevitably come across the mainstream reality of the universe that made up the majority of the "user battles" setting - beginning the first stage in what would become a long-running war between the two factions. Landing on a Dramon-controlled planet the forces of the Golden Empire wasted little time in engaging in a suicidal bloodbath that soon involved numerous other beings from across the universe as a miniature crisis broke out - the fanaticism of The Voice's followers surprising a few of the inhabitants of the "user battles" universe but sadly only serving as a taste of things to come.. Ultimately the forces of the Golden Empire were forced to retreat when the Architect's Drone was destroyed in battle, delivering the first true defeat for The Voice.. a defeat he would not forget.. Retribution (Warcry) A year after their defeat the forces of The Voice re-entered the mainstream universe and engaged in what would be labelled "Warcry" - launching a full-scale assault on the planet known as Earth which resulted in massive amounts of damage and fear, it was fuelled largely by The Voice's rage at being defeated previously and showcased his psychotic nature as he vowed to enslave Earth as a kind of punishment to all who had defied him. During the crisis The Voice was approached by the cosmic entity known as Misery and the two formed an alliance of sorts, however despite this the champions of Earth fought against The Voice's forces and neared victory once more. Unwilling to suffer another defeat at the hands of aliens and gods The Voice activated a powerful time-machine with the intention of rewriting the time-stream of the mainstream universe, effectively gaining control over all of reality - yet as the machine neared completion The Voice was struck down by the combined powers of Arbiter, Inferno Pendragon and Amnesty. Badly injured The Voice was spirited away from the battle-field by Misery herself and would awaken many days later in his home dimension, his remaining forces having fled the scene soon after the defeat of their leader.. War On Peace In what would be the final true assault on Earth prior to reality being altered in the Omniwar the Voice gathered an impressive fleet and headed to Earth with the intention of completely obliterating it, this assault was designed to be many times more destructive than even Warcry but was stalled somewhat by space-faring heroes and even some villains who knew that the destruction of Earth would have lasting consequences beyond even the Voice's full comprehension. In the end the Voice faced another humiliating defeat and was forced to retreat, this drove him into a state of temporary insanity in which he locked himself inside a room and stared into darkness for many days - unknown even to Voice was the fact that as he stared literally into the abyss he was being controlled by Drifter, who was preparing Voice for the ultimate merging.. Omniwar (see President Malcolm) Judgement Day Following the events of Omniwar the Voice was effectively dead, yet a small group of followers brought him back from the very brink of death as the Neo-Voice. His first act upon revival was to kill the one responsible for his rebirth, then began his quest to exact revenge upon Earth once again for its "injustices" towards him, enforcing what he termed "Judgement Day". However even with his renewed power Neo-Voice was unable to fulfil his vengeance and he began for the first time to question his ability to control his own empire - this would lead to his ultimate recreation of the entire Golden Empire and the conversion of his Keepers in "Neo-Humans". PERSONALITY The Voice is a fanatical dictator who seeks ultimate control over every being he encounters but is also a brilliant leader who knows his limits and will ally with those who are more powerful than himself in order to try to obtain valuable allies or usurp their power: The Voice has never truly expressed any form of friendship outside his games of power and indeed he may be incapable of true friendship. When addressing his public The Voice is prone to melodramatic speeches which can be surprisingly effective - utilising a subtle mix of terror and manipulation to get his views across: he believes that humanity should not bow to "gods" or "foreign powers" but rather be ruled by a single human entity of supreme power, which he refers to as "The Voice Of Man" - unsurprisingly he thinks of himself as being that individual and plays his role without mercy. The Voice sees the mass-murder of innocents as meaningless and although he would prefer to dictate over a population of enslaved yet very much alive minions he is just as content to rule over a mountain of corpses if he feels it necessary: to The Voice several things are worthy of death and these things are as follows - disobience, free-thought and resistance, to The Voice any one of these traits in an individual of group must be mercilessly purged and if the individual refuses to surrender them he deems them worthy only of death. APPEARANCE The Voice is a middle-aged White male nearing 6ft in height and being of a fairly average build for a man who engages in regular exercise - he has black hair worn short and is clean-shaven with dark brown eyes. The Voice dresses in a black military-suit with a single medal on the right of his chest that resembles a golden-fist: this is the symbol of his Golden Empire and he wears it with pride - although he rarely expresses any emotion, his face being cold and aloof except when he goes into a speech: at which point his eyes often flare up like hot coals and he seems to become possessed with a fanatical zeal which eerily vanishes shortly afterwards as he returns to his usual emotionless state. The Voice rarely walks alone and is accompanied by at least three heavily-armed guards who dress in similiar uniform to himself with the exception that they also wear black helmets in the fashion of soldiers - they rarely talk and seem to exist only to do what their master commands. POWERS / ABILITIES The Voice has no superhuman abilities but is in possession of absolute political and military-authority in his empire: which expands over several planets and as such he has a large army and masses of advanced technologies by which to exact his will on the universe, with the recent discovery of inter-dimensional travel The Voice has the knowledge required to enter new realities and further his rule across time/space. The Voice is also a very experienced manipulator and leader with a talent for words, making him a formidable opponent outwith the battlefield as he can often sway enemies or trick them: if The Voice finds himself unable to escape a confrontation he utilises military-techniques he learnt from his many years of service in the Terra Army and although not as fit as he was when he was younger he can still prove a match for many experienced soldiers when he puts his mind to it. The Voice is also completely ruthless and willing to use millions of lives as pawns or shields in order to gain what he wants: often when he feels he is in danger of defeat he shall threaten the destruction of entire worlds and has been known to act on these threats on more than one occassion. Voice Voice Voice Category:Humans Category:Tech-Users Category:Dictators Category:Conquerors Category:The-Voice Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Characters